the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Warden
Meet The Warden! He's the top main character of the show Superjail and he has a childish personality. Future Warden is actually more different from his present counterpart, The Warden makes up twisted ideas and often gets into deep trouble. The Warden is noted to have magical powers. He can shape-shift, make rainbows, and distort space time and reality. History The Warden was rather young when his father died due to a series of incidents that branched out from stepping on a LEGO. As an only child he inherited, by default, his father's business. However, it seems to be that the beliefs he had formed did not correlate with the given system and so "went out of it" by creating Superjail, a place which he deems to be perfect. Personality His absolute rule and domain over Superjail causes numerous problems as he thinks up twisted ideas that invariably wreak havoc on everyone. No matter how absolutely ridiculous his schemes are, they all seem perfectly rational to him. He vowed he would help the inmates and save them (as mentioned in "Vacation"). The Warden seems to have a taste for strong women. He makes it no secret that he is infatuated with Alice and flirts with her on many occasions and has even shown a strong interest for Hunter. Due to his narcissism, he automatically loves anything that has his face on it, even going as far to make buildings and weapons with his likeness on them. His behavior may have started when his father died and he inherited his father's jail at a young age. Trauma, and being exposed to such an environment at an early age, might have caused a stunt to his emotional development. Because of his father's abuse on him, he never truly had a good childhood. Therefore, now that his father's gone, and he's the warden and he can do as he pleases, the Warden is free to live out his childhood in his adult years without a single worry.The Warden is a true narcissist to point that he had committed all of the "Seven Deadly Sins of Narcissism" and has exhibited many, if not all, the traits related to it. Having a less-than proper childhood, he is very childish (The Mistress even called him an overgrown man-child) and has very strange tendencies, like watching cartoons and making references to them (For example, his racing outfit parodies Speed Racer). Dark Side Despite his usual happiness, The Warden is notable for easily slipping into pure evil. He appears to enjoy the killings happening at Superjail and has stated that he never misses an execution (Time Police Pt. 1). In "Combaticus" he creates a deadly combat arena and gathers all the inmates to battle each other to the death, offering freedom to the last one alive. In "Time Police Part 1" it is revealed that if he gains the idea of making Superjail a franchise, he will eventually declare world war and conquer the whole planet, enslaving/killing millions of innocent people. In "Sticky Discharge" it is revealed that even though he is a Warden who runs a prison, he has no idea what "parole" is. He intended for all his prisoners to stay in Superjail forever. In "Burn Stoolie Burn" when he gains the ability to manipulate fire, he goes insane and starts a mass burning rampage through Superjail, completely losing control over his prison, staff, and inmates and, eventually, destroys the entire prison and volcano. This transforms the prison into a version of hell, as he rules over fiery and demonic creatures. In "Dream Machine", the Warden showed his dark side when the Twins took power of the dream machine. He started throwing fireballs at Alice, Jared and all the inmates. In "Mr. Grumpy Pants" he wanted Cancer to be burned alive. Relationships To Other Characters Jared - Jared is essentially the Warden's abused toy. He thinks that Jared needs to calm down most of the time and clearly cares little, if at all, about his feelings, mental health, and physical well-being. Most of the time, the Warden thinks that Jared is incompetent, and when there are those rare moments where in he does agree with him, most of it is related to his own gain or praises about him. Alice - The Warden makes advances on Alice throughout the series and has claimed to be in love with her, although the Warden seems to be more in love with himself than anything else, seeing as he's had sex with another woman without second thought. Jailbot - He created Jailbot and even at times introduced himself as his "father". He and Jailbot have a "father-son" relationship, as seen in the "Dream Machine" episode. The Warden often sends Jailbot on missions to collect new inmates or protect him from various objects and things, such as a scorpion who turned out to be the warrior god, Gore. He is completely dependent on Jailbot to run and provide maintenance for Superjail. In fact, he is completely lost without Jailbot to the point of not knowing where the bathroom is. Jailbot does nearly everything for the Warden, even getting him ready for the day. The Twins - Aside from the pilot episode, the Warden makes no mention of the Twins and is either not aware of their importance to Superjail or chooses to overlook their interferences. Only briefly do they make an appearance in front of him in the episode "Combaticus". He also witnesses The Budding of The Warbuxx, but says nothing and acts like it's normal. The Mistress - Essentially the Warden as a woman, the two are bitter rivals. He wagered with the Mistress in episode three that his prisoners were more civilized than her female prisoners. Thanks to the interference from the Twins, he won the bet and had sex with her. The next morning he gloated upon winning and declined the winnings and stated that the ladies were "too unrefined for such a high-class establishment like Superjail". She is also the only woman in the series revealed to have had sex with him. Warden's Father - As a young child, the Warden constantly tried to impress his father, but instead of earning praise, the older man would instead get angry at him. There is evidence of both verbal and physical abuse as seen in "Time Police Part 1" where in the Warden's father would yell and throw the toy at him. However, despite this the Warden appeared to have no grudge against him and even cried when the man died. It is shown in a deleted scene that the Warden seems deeply depressed about how his father yelled at him and died before he could apologize(though he probably wasn't going to). A sign that he doesn't blame his father for the things that happened between them, but instead blames it on himself. He thinks his father would be proud of his Superjail if he were alive, which supports the fact that he still longs for his father's approval. Jarum - The Assistant of the Warden's Father, he possibly became the Warden's caretaker after his father passed away. It is unknown how their relationship was as the warden does not mention his childhood with the assistant warden. Ash - After the Warden mistakes that Ash wanted to help the Warden (Ash was, in reality, stealing the Warden's safe with a group), he decides to allow Ash to help put up new wallpaper in his room instead of much more life-threatening tasks involving head-lice that can eat him. Soon afterwards, Ash starts becoming one of the Warden's more favored inmates even to the point where not only does the Warden give Ash a VIP ride in the hot air balloon and cling to Ash when he thinks he's about to die, but the Warden even gives Ash his own pony and burns down his own jail (along with Ash) to stop him from being beat down by the other inmates. The Warden, before burning down his jail, describes Ash as an "Innocent Soul." In exchange for his kindness, Ash teaches the Warden how to create fire out of nothing. In SuperHell! Ash teaches the Warden how to put out the fire by thinking of his worse memories. After the fire went out The Warden have no memory of Ash and now afraid of him. Abilities Transform: He seems to be able to turn into whatever he wishes as long as he is within the confines of Superjail. So far, he has morphed into a car, a bee, a beer mug, a breakfast plate, a giant rat, an atom bomb, a stuffed turkey, a small tower, an Atlas statue, the thinker and has even, for a few moments, turned Jared into a turtle in "Oedipus Mess". The Warden can also turn into useable weapons, as demonstrated in the episode Superstorm!.All of which have his likeness on them. Alternate Space Time: During many of his rants, he seems to distort reality. (Ex. Become really small, become really tall, twist his body into a ton of knots, make duplicates of himself, make rainbows come out of nowhere or even randomly change his look and clothing at will.) Manipulation of Fire: After spending an entire episode warming up to Ash, Ash teaches the Warden that by thinking the most happiest of thoughts, the Warden himself can learn Ash's signature skill of fire manipulation. The Warden learns this ability seemingly fast and after creating just an ember, the destruction it makes encourages the Warden and makes him even happier, allowing him to have use this ability almost as well as Ash himself. However, this new power seems to clog up the Warden's thinking as he winds up destroying his own jail in fire. Manipulation of Water: In Superhell Ash teaches the Warden how to use water by thinking of his worse memory. Which was easy for the Warden due to his bad childhood and manage to put the fire out. Appearance The Warden is normally seen dressed in a purple tailcoat with matching pants, a light yellow shirt, red bow tie, pink cummerbund, gray gloves, a purple top hat with pink sash, and a cane in hand. He also wears sunset-tinted sunglasses, which he never seems to take off. His hair is very short, spiky and jet-black, he also has pale skin, and a large tooth gap. He has different outfits that are still purple and yellow (With the exception of his future self's costume and his captain uniform). All of his other outfits revolve around his original dapper attire. He rarely takes off his gloves, not even when he goes to sleep, very much like his glasses. Trivia By many fans of Superjail, the Warden has also been known as a "sadistic" Willy Wonka. During an interview, Christy Karacas admitted that he was unsure at first of what exactly the Warden would look like. After finding the Warden's voice actor, the show's producers decided to base the Warden's looks on David Wain himself. There is a color palette based off the Warden, for the character Peacock, from the game Skullgirls. In the episode "Ghosts" we see in the Warden scrapbook of him as a little boy crying as his loose tooth was tied to the door knob and his father was there. This must be the reason how he got the gap in his teeth. In "Burn Stoolie Burn" his best memory was his father said he can have a pony when they finished "working" at the factory but doesn't know that they are gonna turn into glue. In Superhell his worse memory is his father forcing him to hanged prisoners and then spanking him for either refusing to do it at first, or crying for killing the prisoners. In The Superjail Inquisitor" his childhood bedroom was a jail cell. The Warden went through a mid life crisis on his birthday in Mr. Grumpy Pants and wanted to kill Cancer for reminding him that he's getting older. In a interview, David Wain said that he knows the Warden's real name. Category:Off Topic Characters Category:List Of Characters Category:List Of The Warden's Sides Category:Characters __FORCETOC__